KarateKon 2012
by Elcall
Summary: We've all watched "Cheer Up Star", and saw Marco's KarateKon 2012 tee. Here's the story of how Marco met the Ninja of Norrisville at KarateKon!
**Already posted on my tumblr~ A crossover of Star vs The Forces of Evil and RC9GN! Yes, this is KarateKon! ^^**

 **Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja (c) Disney XD, Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas**

 **Star vs The Forces of Evil (c) Disney XD**

 **~0~**

Randy slouched back on the sofa in the living room, and bowl of chips on the coffee table in front of him, and grabbed the remote, turning the tv on. He had a free afternoon, his mom still out at work, and Howard being called home early for some reason by his dad. He decided to watch tv because he wasn't feeling like playing any video games at the moment.

The television lit up and it was left on the new channel. Randy's thumb automatically pressed the numbers on the remote to one of the cartoon show channels without looking down.

" _... the Ninja-_ "

Randy's eyes widened and he quickly hit the back button on the remote. A news reporter was standing on screen, in front of what looked like the high school.

"-To see Principle Slimovitz of Norrisville High School. This being because the Ninja is most commonly found protecting students of the high school. Principle Irving Slimovitz will hold the news for the Ninja, and we ask that you all spread the word; in hopes that the Ninja will receive the message. Thank you, I'm Natalie Smith on Norrisville News Live."

Randy grinned and reached into his jacket. Looked like it was time for the Ninja to go back to school.

 **~0~**

" _Smokebomb_!"

Irving Slimovitz coughed as the orange-ish red gas filled his office. "Ninja?!" He looked up to see the Ninja standing there, arms crossed over his chest standing confidently. "Wow! I didn't expect for you to get the news so fast!"

Ninja nodded. "Yea, well I had some free time and I found it..." He paused and shook his head. "So what's this about?"

Slimovitz tilted his head. "You don't know?" He opened his drawer and pulled out a letter. "A neighboring city of Norrisville is having a KarateKon, where karate students and masters meet up to do... con things. They want you to go as a guest!"

Ninja's face lit up, and he had stars in his eyes. "No honking way! They want me to go! _Me_?! Oh my cheese this is so bruce!"

Principle Slimovitz laughed. "Yes, from what I know, it'll be a fighting booth of some sort? You can find the details in this, the director of the con wrote it to you."

Ninja nodded and tucked the letter into his belt. "Thank you, P Slimz. Well, see you later! _Smokebomb_!"

Slimovitz erupted into a coughing fit again. "Oh, better tell him to not do that in here next time..."

 **~0~**

After Randy got home, he detransformed and ripped open the letter. Inside, it stated that they wanted him to join them in a special booth where karate students could get a chance to fight with him. It told him the dates the event would be, and that he would be able to have free access to most of the events in his spare time. Though, he would need to confirm with them as soon as possible.

Randy lept for his phone and dialed Howard, grinning madly. "Howard! Brucest news ever!"

 **~0~**

A week later, after Randy confirmed to Principle Slimovitz that Ninja would love to go, he got the confirmation. The con would happen in three more weeks, and he couldn't wait.

 **~0~**

"Oh my cheese Howard, it's finally here! It's this weekend!" Randy cheered as they walked down the hallway.

Howard rolled his eyes. "Yea, I got it. But, how are you gonna sneak out of town for _the whole weekend_?"

Randy froze. "Oh... I- uh."

"You could tell your mom that you're staying at my place for the weekend." Howard filled in for him.

"I'll tell my mom that I'm staying at your place!" Randy proclaimed. "Alright, everything's good again. I'll go to the con, and when it's over, I'll come back to your place!"

"Then we can play Grave Punchers all night!" Howard added.

Randy grinned and the two did there secret (and rather complicated) handshake in the hallway. This weekend would be great.

 **~0~**

Transformed, Randy entered the large building and made his way over to his designated point.

When he arrived, there were several people standing there. A man in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants turned and approached him.

Randy smiled under his mask. "Hi, I'm the Ninja of Norrisville."

"Nice to meet you Ninja," The man held out his hand to shake. "I'm Bryan Curt, director of the con." Ninja shook his hand, then Bryan turned to his side where another man in a plaid shirt and khaki pants stood. "This is Jay, he's going to be operating this booth while you're here. He'll explain everything to you. I'm sorry, but I'll need to go check up on the other stalls to make sure everything goes right."

Ninja nodded. "No problem. Nice meeting you." Bryan took off after that, and Ninja looked at Jay. "So how are we doing this?"

Jay grinned. "Well, we a large area set up here, as you can see," And he did, it looked like it was pretty centered in the con space. "We have mats up on a stage in the center for you to fight anyone who wants to for a little while. Whoever can defeat you, or end in a tie gets a T-shirt from us for free. We'll do a question and answer session with you, if you'd like. After that, we'll do some autograph signing from you. And then you're free to go whatever you please."

Ninja nodded. "That sounds good to me!"

"Alright then, let me show you around a little bit, the con will be starting soon..."

 **~0~**

"Come on Marco, we don't want to be late!"

Marco jogged a few steps to catch up to his parents. "I know! You guys seem more excited than me, and I'm the one who takes karate."

Marco's dad, Rafael, grinned. "Well it _is_ our first con!"

Angie, his mom, nodded. "I wonder what they'll be to do! I heard cons are super fun!"

Marco shook his head at his parents, but continued walking with them.

Once they entered the gates, checked in to get their ID cards, and the event booklet, they were free to roam.

Marco looked over his own booklet, while his parents crowded over their's. It was currently 10 o'clock, so he scanned over the column of events happening now. Marco's eyes stopped at one particular one.

"Fight the Real Ninja of Norrisville..." He mumbled to himself, then turned to his parents. "Hey mom, dad."

They stopped calling out all the events that they wanted to see, and looked at him.

Marco stepped forward and pressed his finger where the event was. "I want to go to that first."

Rafael and Angie looked down and read the small box, then jumped, grinning.

"Ooh! That sounds so fun! A real Ninja! Do you think he's scary?" Angie remarked.

Rafael shook his head. "Nothing our Marco won't be able to defeat. Let's go, _familia!_ " And he took off, Angie following him.

Marco, however, stopped and looked around the walls. "Uh, guys. It's gonna be that way." He pointed to the left, opposite of the direction they were heading.

They stopped and laughed. "Of course it is!" Rafael stated, then started leading that way. Marco chuckled and followed after them shortly.

 **~0~**

Marco immediately stood in line as soon as they arrived at the station. The line wasn't too long, and would take about a half hour before his turn. After they looked at the booth, his mom and dad told him that they would be around; he could see them buzzing around, jumping from one stall to another.

The platform was raised about three feet above the ground, and that's where the Ninja fought with his contenders. Marco grabbed a pamphlet of the Ninja off the table. It was filled with information about him. Apparently, he was 800 years old, and saved the city of Norrisville from monsters and robots nearly every day. He took the time to observe the Ninja. He definitely didn't look like an 800 year old, especially not with the way he was bouncing around fighting. And also with the odd way he spoke, saying things like "cheese", "bruce", and "juice"; whatever those meant.

Soon, he was next in line. Nobody that was in line before him was able to defeat the Ninja, or tie with him. Before he could go up, he had to sign his name, email, and phone number onto a sheet. He grinned when they let him up, and silently thanked himself for wearing his gi to the con.

The Ninja stepped in front of him, and they bowed to each other.

"Hey there, I'm the Ninja of Norrisville." Ninja greeted as he took a stance.

"I'm Marco. So, you're the Ninja?" Marco questioned, and stood firmly, too. "You look a little... young for an 800 year old."

Ninja just shrugged, and didn't say anything; as they circled each other.

Marco flashed a small smirk. "So you protect the whole city of Norrisville?"

Ninja grinned. "Yea, I do, actually."

Marco swung his arm out at him; Ninja blocked. "Wow, for one person to do that, it sounds really..."

"Bruce?" Ninja suggested to him.

Marco blinked. "Uh, yea. What's it like? You know, saving the city and all?"

He could see the large smile Ninja held under his mask. "Oh, it's the cheese. Fighting monsters and slicing everything, it's so bruce. And then all the perks of being the Ninja, of course." He continued telling Marco about being the Ninja, drifting off into his imaginary world.

Marco grinned and jabbed his arm out, hitting the Ninja on the shoulder, grabbed his attacked arm and used his own body to propel the Ninja over and flung him onto the ground.

Marco panted out a breath and looked up at the clock; 2 minutes left on the timer. A loud cheer surprised him, and he looked to his right to see his parents standing and taking pictures of him. Ninja looked up from the ground in a confused daze, blinked and then laughed. Marco reached an arm down to help him up.

Ninja took his hand and stood up, and chuckled. "Oh man, you're good. Nomicon would kill me if he saw that." He paused, and Marco wondered who Nomicon was. "Are you sure you're only a green belt?"

Marco beamed sheepishly, "Yea, I'm working my way up."

Ninja was interrupted by a man who walked onto the platform. "Our first defeater of the day! Congrats, kid. You get to kiss the Ninja and get a free T-shirt by the end of the day!"

Ninja and Marco blinked. "Wh-what? Kiss the Ninja?" Marco sputtered.

The man nodded. "You're alright with it, right Ninja?"

Ninja looked embarrassed, but then shrugged. "Uh, sure."

Marco was less reluctant. A shout at his side caught his attention.

"Kiss the Ninja, Marco!" Rafael told him.

"Yea!" Angie agreed.

Well, if his parents were okay with it... Marco stepped to the Ninja and pressed his lips to his covered cheek quickly, before stepping away.

The man laughed. "Alright!" He led Marco down to the front table, and his parents joined him there. "You'll get a shirt at the end of the day, we'll give you a call and you can come back then. For now, enjoy the con!"

Marco gave the man a thank you, and he followed his parents through the con as they praised and congratulated him.

 **~0~**

Ninja sat down at the front table again. He just came back from looking around the con on his short break. Of course, he stuck above the ground for now, so he could scope out the cool things he wanted to look at later as himself. Not as Ninja so he could get some chill time, and get Howard something. Soon, he'd be free to roam around on his own; since his booth wasn't an all day one.

A while ago, he gave a short showcase of his Ninja Arsenal, and answered some general ninja questions. Now, he was going to go back to signing autographs for people on a pad, or on whatever they wanted.

Ninja grinned under his mask at the next person stepping up to the table and greeted. "Hey, who do I make this out to?"

Here he went again.

 **~0~**

Marco maneuvered his way through the thick crowd of people. The place surely filled up. Whereas earlier there was space to do cartwheels and not hit anyone, now you were practically on top of someone else.

"Where was the Ninja station at?" Angie shouted to Marco and Rafael over the loud noise.

Marco didn't try replying, but pointed forward, then motioned for his parents to follow him.

After many "excuse me's" and a couple of shoves, they made it to the now empty booth, where only the man from earlier and the Ninja stood in an small empty spot near the closed stall.

"Hey there, kid!" The man greeted. "Here's you custom tee! Hope ya like it. I've gotta get going, but have a great time at the con!"

"Uh, thanks" Marco quickly replied as the man hurried away. He turned to the Ninja as he began speaking.

"What's up?"

Marco shrugged. "Nothing now. I think we're going to go find something to do, though." He paused. "Have you looked around the con yet?"

"Kinda. I had a few minutes break, so I just scoped it out by hoping around above." Ninja said, pointing a finger upwards.

"Oh, are you going back home now, or...?" Marco asked.

Ninja shook his head. "Nah, I got the weekend off, but I have to be back at Norrisville by evening."

"Hey, why don't you join us around the con, then?" Marco suggested.

Angie lit up, "Yea! That would be so great!"

Ninja blinked in surprise. "Wow, thanks for the offer; but I was going to de-transform and look around normally. I don't know what to expect if I walk around like this." He explained.

Marco grinned sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot about that."

"But," Ninja continued. "If you want I could sign the shirt of yours."

Marco looked down at the bag he was holding. He almost forgot about that. "Sure."

He took the shirt out and unrolled it, surprised by the design on it. It had a picture of the Ninja and a cartoon version of him kissing the Ninja, with "I Kissed A Ninja at KarateKon 2012" around it.

Ninja peered over him to look at it, and started laughing. "Oh my cheese that is one honking weird shirt." He reached into his belt and pulled out a sharpie marker. "Glad I won't be the one wearing it." He laughed some more and signed his name near the drawing of the Ninja.

"Thanks," Marco muttered as he shoved the shirt back into the bag it came in. He stopped again. "By the way, Ninja, are you coming back tomorrow?"

Ninja looked up. "Sure am! Are you?"

Marco glanced unsurely at his parents. They nodded at him. "Looks like it."

"Cool" Ninja grinned. "Well, if I don't see you tomorrow, and if you ever stop by Norrisville one day, head to the High School, you'll most likely find me there!"

Marco nodded and smiled, holding out a hand. "Sounds good. Nice meeting you, Ninja of Norrisville."

Ninja took it firmly. "And you, Marco of... um wherever."

They laughed and the Ninja grabbed something from his belt. " _Smokebomb_!"

Marco and his parents erupted into coughs for air.

"Oh... why do those things smell like fart?" Marco wheezed out.

 **~0~**

The rest of Randy's evening went smooth. He walked around the stalls and booths, and enjoyed many of the things that they had to offer. He got home on time, and made it to Howard's place without any questioning. The next day of the con went good too. He met many people, fans and strangers of the Ninja. He even got to roam around longer. Though, he didn't see Marco again. He shrugged it off, somehow feeling that they would meet again.

 **~0~**

"Ooooh Marco! Why are we here? You usually don't wander far from your parents!" She paused. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you!" Star ranted, and cheered as she skipped along side Marco.

"There's someone I want to see here. And no Star, my parents should know where we're going." Marco explained.

Star looked around and found a sign. "Norrisville High School?" She mulled over it, then gasped. "Oh no Marco! Don't tell me that you want to come to this school?! What about your friends? What about Jackie? What about me? You can't leave me Marcoooo!" Star went on again.

"Calm down, Star. I'm not here to transfer. I said that there's someone I want to meet." Marco explained again.

They found themselves inside the large school, Marco leading them to the cafeteria. He opened the door and stood. "Ah, here we are."

Star looked around. "So, where's this guy of yours?"

Marco shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh... do you want me to make a megaphone and ask for him?" Star suggested, waving her ever present wand around.

"No!" Marco stopped her. "He'll be around... I think" He added quietly.

Star opened her mouth again but was cut off by a loud crash. One of the cafeteria walls had crumbled down, and a robot stood in its wake.

Star gasped and jumped up to attack it, but was held back by something. She spun around to see Marco holding her. "Marco?! Why are-"

" _Shh_ , Star. Just wait." Marco assured her, and ducked down beside a lunch table.

Star didn't look entirely convinced, but joined Marco in his "hideout".

Not a moment later, " _Smokebomb!_ "

Star gasped as a Ninja appeared out of a spur of smoke on a table top.

"You messed with the wrong Ninja's lunch time today, robot." He threatened.

Marco and Star watched as the Ninja jumped around swinging his sword, and defeated the robot.

Star stood up and cheered. "Wooo! You go Ninja hottie!"

Ninja turned at Star's comment. "Uh?"

Marco straightened up beside her, tossing her a strange look before focussing forward again. "Hey Ninja!"

Ninja blinked. "It's you!"

He nodded and went forward. "Hey!"

"Wow!" Ninja remarked. "When I said to come visit, I didn't actually think it would happen..." He rubbed his neck.

"You met before?" Another voice cut in.

Marco turned and saw a short a chubby boy with orange hair beside the Ninja.

"Yea! Marco and I met at that KarateKon." Ninja explained. "This is Howard."

Marco raised a hand. "Hi."

Star jumped up from behind him and grinned.

"Oh, and this is my friend, Star." Marco introduced. "She's from-"

"Another dimension!" Star finished, then approached the Ninja. "That suit really works for you."

"Thanks! It's the scarf, isn't it?" Ninja replied (obliviously).

Howard face-palmed.

Marco laughed nervously and then tugged Star back.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Marco!" Ninja said. "But I have to go now." At Marco's fallen expression, he added. "Fear not, for this _very random_ high school student shall show you around!"

Howard looked mortified. "Wha-?!"

" _Smokebomb!_ "

The three of them coughed at Ninja's sudden blast of orange red gas.

Howard glanced at the two strangers, then turned. "Come on, lunch is over. We don't want to be stuck here."

Marco shrugged as he and Star shared a glance.

Right as they exited the cafeteria, someone came running up to them.

"Howar- oh!" A tall boy with spikey purple hair slid to a stop in front of them. "Uh, hi." He greet Marco and Star.

Marco nodded in greeted.

Star grinned. "Hi! I'm Star, this is Marco."

"Randy," He stated as he greeted them. "So, uh... are you guys new students here?"

Marco shook his head. "No, no. We just came to visit. We probably have to leave soon." He was interrupted when a short song started playing from nearby.

" _Space unicorn, soaring through the stars..._ "

Marco went rigid and Star cheered. "Aha! Marco you got a text!"

The other boys stared at him in surprise at the tone.

He mumbled under his breath and took out his phone from his pocket, and checked his message. "Perfect timing," He said, then looked at Star. "Mom and dad said to start heading back."

Star pouted. "Aww."

Howard shrugged, "Oh well, they're leaving. Let's go, Cunningham." He started walking away.

Star began walking away too, and Marco paused before he followed her. "Oh wait, Randy," Marco called and reached into his pocket for something. "Could you give this to the Ninja if you get the chance to?"

Randy looked up with an uncomfortable face and grabbed the envelope that was held out for him. "Uh- I, yea, sure..."

Marco winked, "Thanks." He swiftly turned around and dashed after Star who was way ahead. He laughed lightly to himself when he heard Howard shout.

" _Why the juice did he give you that?!_ "

Who would've thought that the Ninja was so close?

 **~0~**

After making sure that no one was around, Randy and Howard opened the envelope that Marco gave him. Randy slipped his hand in and pulled out several photos. It was a photo of Ninja and Marco at KarateKon on the mats. Randy grinned, as he saw more pictures of their short battle.

He showed them to Howard, and then saw a different picture. It was a picture of Marco smiling at the camera in his gi, but this time, his belt was blue.

"Way to go, Marco." He muttered.

Howard blinked at him. "Hey, it says something on the back."

Randy flipped it over and saw an email address and a phone number and a short note " _Contact me_ ".

"I sure will, Marco. I sure will." Randy stated, and pulled his phone out to save the contact.

 **~0~**

 **I hope that Star, Marco, and his parents weren't too OOC!**

 **I don't know anything about karate, hence why I left out a bunch of details**

 **I've only ever been to one con in my life... with my bff last year. (it was awesome)**


End file.
